It is known in and of itself how to undertake a modification during charging processes of electric vehicles, in particular, in order to improve the chances of recovering a stolen electric vehicle.
Thus, DE 11 2012 002 869 T5 describes a method for controlling a charging process of an electric vehicle. As soon as the electric vehicle has been connected to a charging device, the latter demands a distinct vehicle identification from a control unit of the motor vehicle. The vehicle identification so obtained is transmitted by the charging device to an authentication device, which is part of a server device external to the vehicle. The authentication device determines, based on the vehicle identification, whether the electric vehicle has been reported as stolen. The authentication device transmits a corresponding signal to the charging device which indicates whether or not the vehicle has been stolen. If it is a stolen vehicle, a control device of the charging device, prevents a charging of the battery of the electric vehicle.
DE 10 2011 077 472 A1 and EP 2 693 596 B1 likewise describe respective methods for controlling a charging process of an electric vehicle. As soon as the electric vehicle has become connected to a charging station, a control unit of the charging station verifies whether the electric vehicle has been reported as stolen. If this should be the case, the control unit of the charging station interdicts a charging process of the electric vehicle.
US 2004/0098179 A1 describes a method for securing a motor vehicle. As soon as the motor vehicle is connected to a charging station for re-charging, a control device external to the vehicle verifies whether the motor vehicle has been reported as stolen. If this should be the case, the vehicle-external control device prevents an uncoupling of the motor vehicle from the charging station.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,102,248 B2 describes a method in which a charging process of a motor vehicle at a charging station is prevented if the motor vehicle has been reported as stolen.
The verification as to whether the motor vehicle has been reported as stolen is carried out by means of a server device of a police station.